For example, in a machining center or other NC machine tool, at the time of working a workpiece, a drill bit or end mill or other tool which is attached to a spindle rotates while contacting the workpiece. In improving the precision of the positional control of such a tool, the position of the tool with respect to the spindle, the heat deformation of a rotating spindle, etc. must be considered. Therefore, in actuality, it is important to predict in advance the dimensions of the tool which is attached to the spindle.
PLT 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 7-151512A